Unbroken Blue
by Guardian of the Foresaken
Summary: Yugi is trapped on a island with Ryou Bakura.They've no way to get off it and they're the only souls-yamis aside- for miles.Yoai Warning!R&R for the love of Ra!!
1. Lost

Guardian of the Foresaken: Muah ha ha!Fear my writing wrath!!!  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten: Disclaimer; Guardian has lost every thing she's ever owned(mind included), so as long as Yu-Gi-Oh! is still around, it's safe to say she doesn't own it.  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: *cackals evily*I ate the sheriff, but I di'na shoot the deputy!  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten: Sure ya di'na....  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: Enjoy my fic.....*cackals*  
  
------------------------------------Chapter 1: Lost------------------------- -----------  
  
Yugi watched as Jonouchi and Honda played volley ball.He and his three best friends, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu had taken a trip to the beach, today.It was rather crouded, but not too bad.Anzu had went for a walk along the beach and Yugi was working on his tan.  
The volleyball, having gone astray from the game, flew at Yugi.He quickly moved to the left.It grazed his ear.  
"Jonouchi!" Yugi yelled as he saw the blond laughing.  
"Sorry, Yugi.But it was just so funny!Your eyes got really big-bigger than usual, I mean," said Jonouchi, holding back more laughter.  
"Yeah, real funny," said Yugi with a little glare.He really wasn't that mad at Jonouchi.He just liked to act like he was."I'm gonna go for a swim...."  
Yugi got up and headed toward the ocean's edge.The water laped calmly at the shore and kids were frolicing in it.He even saw Mokuba Kaiba playing in the water with Seto sitting on a large rock above him.Yugi reached the water and was about to get in when he remembered the Sennen Puzzle that was hanging around his neck.  
He had brought it just because he was used to having it around his neck.He didn't plan to duel any one.But he wasn't sure he should bring it into the water with him.Ancient Egyptian artifacts weren't really good friends with ocean water. But it might not be a good idea to leave it on the shore.So, he decided he'd rather take his chances with leaving it around his neck in the water.  
He steped into the water.It was cold.He shivered as he waded in deeper.Yugi held the puzzle up in one hand and used the other to keep his ballace in the waves.He wadded out so deep that only his head rose above the water.Yugi closed his eyes and let the cold water cool him down.Then he decided to get back to the shore.  
But, he found the tide was pulling him.It pulled him backward, away from the shore and the people.He fought against the current but it was so much stronger than him.He could only try to keep afloat while he helplessly watched the shore dissapear.  
Water got in his mouth and nose.He fought to breath.Splashing and spluttering he faught to live.Soon he was dragged under and, as he tried to fight his way to the surface, franticly, his conciousnous began to slip.He soon fell unconcious.Every thing just went black and he was left, now floating, all alone in the big blue ocean with no one knowing he was stuck out here.  
  
"Yugi!Yugi!Wake up!"  
Yugi opened his eyes slowly.Every thing was blured with water that hung on his eye lashes.He could see two figures kneeled over him.One was transparent and Yugi could see the sunlight was going thorugh him.He knew at once it was his yami.The other figure was too blurry to make out, but Yugi was pretty sure it was solid.He tried to sit up.  
"No, Yugi, lay back down," said the solid figure.Yugi reconized his voice but couldn't place it.He caughed up a little water.The figure had forced him back down.Yugi just sat right back up.It hurt.He closed his eyes and rubbed the water out of them.And when he opened them agian....  
"Bakura?"  
Ryou Bakura had been the solid figure.He smiled.And helped Yugi up.  
"You're lucky to be alive, you know," said Ryou smiling."You got caught in a rip tide from what I could see.It near about drowned you, too. Lucky I saw you and was able to swim out and get you."  
"Uh, thank you," Yugi said.He looked around quickly."Hey, where are we?"  
Ryou stopped smiling and looked concerened.He said, "Well, I really don't know.You see, I was at the beach afew days ago and I got caught in a rip tide, like you were.I almost drowned, but my yami possesed me and, I guess he faught the current enough to live.Any way, when I came to I was on this island."  
"Oh...." Yugi said sadly."Well, how big is this island?"  
"It's about half a mile in all directions.It has some wild orange trees on it and I've been catching fish," said Ryou.  
"So, are we stuck here?" Yugi asked looking out at the ocean that was an unbroken blue with no sign of humen life or other islands.  
"It would appear so.But at least there's a food sorce," said Ryou shrugging.  
Yugi turned to face his yami who was standing there quietly looking quite relieved that his aibou had survived.He stared back at Yugi with his large, soft violet eyes.  
"You shouldn't have gone out there with the puzzle on, Yugi," he said.  
"Uh..." Yugi looked blankly at his other.  
"The Sennen Puzzle is made of gold.It's heavy, you could have drowned," he said softly.  
"Sorry, Mou Hitori No Boku.But I didn't want it stolen...." said staring at the figure as the dim sunset gleamed through him.  
"It's okay, aibou," he said with a slight smile.  
Ryou had been walking away while they spoke.He had walked over to the edge of island, but couldn't help hearing the two's conversation.He wished his yami was like that.Sadly Ryou looked out over the ocean.Why did all the bad things happen to him?He sighed and turned back around to Yugi.  
"C'mon Yugi.I've found a small cave.I've been using it as shelter as it gets rather cold here at night.I'll show you where it is," he said motioning Yugi to follow him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: It sucks, I know.R&R anyway, though!I will be most apresitive if you do! 


	2. Nightfall

Guardian of the Foresaken: Pooka!Thank you, Pooka!  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten: Yes*sarcasticly* thank you Pooka!You just had to encourage her, didn't you?  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken:*is really, really happy now*Good!I got 1 reveiw, so now I can continue!I'll write then next chaptor after getting 2 more reviews!But now, chappie 2!  
  
-----------------------------------Chapter 2: Nightfall--------------------- ---------------  
  
Yugi shivered.He was half-asleep on the floor of a cave.He opened his crimson eyes and wondered for a second where he was.He then remebered the rip tide, the island, and having been stranded here with Ryou.He sighed as he sat up.  
Ryou hadn't lied.It was defenately cold here.The cave was sort of shallow and only decended about 10 feet in a diagnal direction.He could see the moon light streaming in through the mouth of the cave.It brought in with it the outside chill.Yugi rubbed his eyes.It was only about midnight, but he couldn't go back to sleep.It was much, much too cold to sleep.He wondered how Ryou could do it.  
Suddenly reminded of the other lost boy, Yugi looked around.He saw the sennen puzzle up on the rock he had put it on.It hurt, you see, to sleep with it on-sharp edges, really painful to roll onto.Looking past the rock, he saw a pile of palm leaves.He crawled over to them and placed a hand onto them.They were warm, so he assumed Ryou had been sleeping there, but had gone for a little walk.  
Yugi got up and left the cave.A cool breeze greeted him.He shivered. The moon really was big here.The stars were really brite.He looked at the area surrounding him.It was sandy and bathed in moon light.A stream rushed into a clump of orange and palm trees.Yugi couldn't help but feel that it wasn't so bad, this island.  
He turned to look to the other side of him, away from the stream and trees.This spot looked much more forelorn.It was a cliff of silver rock.Or maybe the moonlight just made it look silver, Yugi couldn't tell.It was steep and pebbles surrounded it's base.Larger rocks clouded the trail.And up at the edge of the cliff was.....  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
The other boy didn't answer.He was sitting on the very edge with his feet danggling over the edge.In front of him was the moon and ocean.It gleamed in a metalic beauty.Another breeze blew out from the shining ocean, brushing back his silvery hair.He seemed lost in thought.  
Yugi walked carefully up the path until he was behind the teen.Bakura took no notice of him, but rather, continued to stare out into the endless sea. Yugi looked uncertainly at him, then placed a hand, carefully, on the other boy's shoulder.  
"Bakura?" he asked again.  
The other boy jumped alittle, as though he had only just notice Yugi. He then turned his eyes to Yugi, not bothering to move his head a centimenter.He narrowed his eyes with dislike and then turned the rest of his head to follow his eyes.  
"Oh," he said."It's you.What do you want?"  
"I'm not talking to my friend, any more, am I?" Yugi asked remving his hand quietly from Bakura's shoulder.Bakura's brown eyes followed the movement as though expecing some sort of attack.  
"No.You're not," he said simply.  
"So it's the dark Bakura.The evil one," Yugi said cautiously.  
He was accually pretty scared.He was out here on a cliff with a murderous thief.What's more, he could throw him over the edge and there'd be no witnesses and, should they find his body, they could assume that he had been drowned when the rip tide caught him.But, Bakura's eyes....They seemed....almost, sad.  
"I'm not evil," he said defensively.His gaze had become fixed on the ocean once more as the waves softly turned.  
"Then why would you kill any one to get what you want?" Yugi asked quietly.  
"I'm determined," Bakura answered.  
"But isn't killing people to accomplish your goals considered evil?" he inquired.  
Bakura was silent.He just watched the tide rise and fall quietly.It turned and the moonlight glanced off of it and reflected in Bakura's eyes.Yugi sat down next to him.Bakura flicked a pebble into the ocean bellow.It caused ripples to go out around it.  
"So why're you out here?" he asked after awhile.  
"Can't sleep.And you?"  
"I have to come out sometimes," he said closing his eyes."There's no one's soul to trap in a card, and even if there is, there's no cards to trap thier soul in."  
"Why do you do that?" Yugi asked."Why do you torment Ryou's friends?"  
"Because," he said opening his eyes."It's fun."  
"Then why do you torment Ryou?"  
"What?I don't torment Ryou!"  
"Then how come you stab him....."  
"Because!"  
"Because what?"  
"Because," Bakura began."Pain is all that I can feel...."  
There was an akward silence.Bakura looked as though he'd said too much and quickly became very interested in the moon, agian.Yugi looked very shocked and taken aback.The only sound was that of the waves.  
"What aobut love, compassion?You don't feel thouse?" Yugi asked. "I don't try...I only feel pain because that's valadation.Pain is the real feeling of being alive.The only way to know you really exist is to bleed," he said quietly.  
"Then try," said Yugi.  
Bakura turned to face the boy.Thier eyes met and locked.Yugi, for the first itme, looked past that violent mask the spirit put up and into his real soul.He could tell that he wasn't as tough as he pretended to be.That he was scared of life and of living.Their faces got closer and closer.Then thier lips touched and they kissed.  
Bakura quickly got to his feet.He speed walked down the path and dissapeared into the cave next to the stream.Yugi watched him go.He blinked and layed back-arms behind his head, watching the stars above.He felt sorta numb and sorta warm.He knew he'd just kissed a man-one that had wanted to kill him, at that-but he sorta liked it.And he thought Bakura did too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: Muah ha ha ha ha!Yugi wants to f*** Yami Bakura!!!!  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten: You're sick.  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: FLAME ME!!!!FLAME ME!!!!FLAME ME!!!!Or, if you're a yoai fan, call me god!I don't care!Just review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Secrets

Guardian of the Foresaken-Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed!  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten-And death to those who didn't!  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken- YAMI!!!Any way, I got 6 more reviews, so I'm writting chapter 3!  
  
Readers-Yay!!!!!!*throw confetti*  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken-Thank you for your support.Well, I gues you guys like the yoai pairing?Wow, that's good news!I never see this pairing, so I decided to do it and didn't know if anyone else would like.Glad you did.  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten-Yeah, yeah....what ever.Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, or an island.She does, unfortunately, own me.So don't sue her unless I used to be your yami.  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken-Oh, for that one reviewer who asked about the yami's-They can only be solid when they posses thier hikari's, but they can take a tranparent form.I'm treating that form as only another item holder can see or hear them when they do this.Does that make it any better?  
  
Let the fiction comense!  
  
----------------------------------Chapter 3: Secrets------------------------ ---------------  
  
Yugi had went into the cave about half an hour later.Bakura was already asleep.Or maybe he was pretending to be asleep.Yugi sat down quietly, as, in the case he was really asleep, not to wake him up.He was really light-headed.Now, he felt warm and drifted into an easy sleep.  
  
He opened his big velvet eyes.He could just see Ryou's back.He was sitting in front of a fire.Something was cooking in the fire.It smelt really good.Yugi sat sleepily up.Ryou heard him and turned around.  
"Glad to see you're up!" he said with a smile."It's about 1 in the afternoon!I'd thought you'd frozen to death!"  
He handed Yugi a large cooked fish.Yugi thanked him and took a bite. He wondered if Ryou knew what'd happened the previous night.It didn't seem like something Yami Bakura would disscuse with him, but maybe he knew what was going on.  
Ryou turned back to the fire.He was obviously cooking more fish.He was humming while he did this and didn't seem in the lest bothered by anything.Since he mentioned nothing, Yugi assumed he knew nothing.  
"So how'd you sleep?" he asked not turning around.  
"Oh, fine," Yugi said."And you?"  
"Oh, I don't sleep at night.My yami possess me at night.I only get mental rest, really.Sometimes he sleeps, but not usualy," said Ryou.  
He put the fire out and put the rest of the fishes onto the rock the puzzle was laying on.Yugi leaned over and picked up the puzzle.He caught Ryou's eye as he did, and could've sworn that they'd flashed to his other, darker self.But, if they had, they'd imediately changed back.Yugi put the puzzle on.  
"So," he started."How do you think we can get off this island?"  
"Hm," he picked up a fish and began to eat."Well, the current's too strong.Swimming might just get us stuck on an island with no food sorce. There isn't enough lumber around here to build a boat.And I haven't seen any plans fly over it.I mean, I don't even know if this is still Japanese territory.We might be in Hawaii, for all I know."  
"Oh, so things don't look so good?" Yugi asked down heartedly.  
" 'Fraid not," Ryou said gloomily.  
Yugi thought for a moment.He wanted to discuss what had happened last night with Ryou, but wasn't sure he should.After all, Yami Bakura would find a way to find out.And he had to sleep next to Ryou at night.He really didn't want to not wake up tonight.But he had to talk about this with some one.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk," he said getting up.Ryou, who now seemed to be not listening, nodded.Yugi began for the exit, taking one last look at the white-haired boy.  
He walked outside of the cave and took another look around.Every thing seemed so dull in the sunlight.He watched as the stream whipped into the trees.He followed it.After he was relitively deep in, he picked up the Sennen Puzzel between his hands and and looked at it desperately.He whispered, "Yami!"  
There was a blinding flash and a transparent figure with multi- colored hair stood before Yugi, wearing the same red swim-trunks as the teen.He looked his crimson eyes at his aibou and sighed."What is it Yugi?What's wrong?"  
"I kissed Yami Bakura!" he blurted out.  
"Yami Bakura?" Yami asked."You mean, Tomb Thief Bakura?"  
"Yes!"  
"What'd you do that for?" Yami asked looking concerned.  
"I didn't!" Yugi half yelled."he kissed me!"  
"Yeah," he said skepticly."And Jonouchi could beat Kaiba at Duel Monsters."  
"It's true!" Yugi yelled.  
"Well," said Yami, clearly wanting Yugi to stop yelling."If you say it's true, I'm sure it's true."  
"It is!" Yugi said fusterated."Promise not to tell Ryou, though."  
"I swear," Yami Yugi said."Now why exactly did Yami Bakura kiss you?"  
"I have no idea.But it was......kinda nice," Yugi answered.  
"Ah, my gay-as-Pegasus aibou," Yami said with faked adoring.  
Yugi scowled.Yami laughed and rubbed his head.He sighed, "Just don't tell Ryou, okay?"  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken-Gomen!It's really short and boreing but you hafta understand that I'm writting these chapters in the short span of a cupple hours.Sorry!Any way, R&R.Flame me if you wish. deserve it.I'll try and make the next chapter better.Gomen!^_^; 


	4. Smoke Signals

Guardian-This story might be a bit short because of lack of ideas.So if you'd give me some when you review that'd be a reaaaaaaaaally big help?Ok?Thanx!  
  
Foregotten-Disclaimer; SHE DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK, LEGAL SKULLS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------Chapter 4: Smoke Signals------------------------ -----------  
  
Yugi and Ryou worked on a smoke signal for hours, but no matter how big the fire got, no one came for them.It seemed Ryou was right-No planes flew over this area.Yugi sighed and rubbed some sweat away from his eyes.He'd already burned his finger on accident.  
"Oh, this is useless," Ryou said staring straight up at the large, hot flame.  
"Don't say that!," said Yugi."Some one's bound to see the fire soon....  
"I don't think so," Ryou said down heartedly.  
"Bakura, it's all mental!" Yugi said smiling.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, if you believe you're gonna be rescued, you'll be rescued!" Yugi said making his smile bigger.  
"I don't think so, Yugi," Ryou responded, taking a seat on a rock.  
"Well, then," said Yugi losing his patenice, which was something he didn't often do."What do you propose we do?"  
"Well," he thought for a moment."We could ask really politely for Mou Hitori No Boku to summon a Duel Monster....something with wings maybe....."  
"Uh," Ygui thought for a moment."You know what, I don't think that'd be a good idea...."  
"Why not?" Ryou asked innocently.  
"He doesn't really like me much," Yugi answered.There, that wasn't a lie.It just wasn't his real reason.  
"Oh, he doesn't like any one!" he answered with a smile.  
"Oh, but he really hates me," Yugi insisted.  
"Yeah...I guess you're right...But it'd be worth a try to just ask him," answered the white-haired boy.  
"Hey, if you were swimming, why do you have your Duel Monsters deck?" Yugi asked suddenly.  
"Oh, I carry it where ever I go......" Ryou answered looking alittle embarassed.  
"Oooh," Yugi said.  
"Well, I'll force Mou Hitori No Boku to take over, and you ask him to summon a Duel Monster...." said Ryou.  
"Uh, okay," he responded.  
Ryou closed his eyes and put his hands over the ring.It began to glow a beautiful yellowish-white.When Ryou opened his eyes, he was no longer Ryou, but rather, Mou Hitori No Bakura.Yami Bakura looked a bit startled at having been forced to take controll of the body, but he quickly pushed the look off as he stared at Yugi with a look of loathing, something like what Kaiba looked at Mou Hitori No Yugi with.  
"Eh, hi," Yugi said nervously.  
Yami Bakura just stared at him.A soft breeze blew and rustled Bakura's hair.Still he said and did nothing.Yugi closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Look," said Yugi."I'd just like to say tha-"  
Yugi had wanted to apologize for the other night, even though he'd done nothing.But he didn't get the chance to.He was caught off when Bakura had begun to kiss him again.Some where in the trees, Yami Yugi laughed.  
When Yugi had spoken to his other half, Yami Yugi had made the puzzle flash and had pretended to go inside but he had hidden in the trees.He just had to see this.Now that he had, he found it beyond funny.Watching as the two made out, Yami Yugi laughed.  
"So it's true...."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Guardian: Sorry I took so long, but it has more yoai in it and I think that's worth the wait.This is my first non-song fic that's not comedy.So it's hard and boreing to write to me, so I take a while to do.I think I'll be ending it next chapter though.So, R&R.Tell me what you think.Untill then, keep watching the skies! 


	5. Revealed

Guardian-Sorry that my updation took so long.I just, quite frankly, didn't feel like writting another chapter.Anyway...  
  
Foresaken-And I thought I was the yami!Anywho, she's only writting this one because she has to go back to school tomorrow.  
  
Guardian-Don't make me go!*cries*  
  
Pure-There, there, Yami!*pat's Guardian*  
  
Guardian-Shut up, slut!*slaps Pure*  
  
Foresaken-Disclaimer;Blah, blah, blah.GO SUCK A CACTUS!!!  
  
---------------Chapter 5: Revealed----------------  
  
Weeks and weeks passed by.Bakura told Yugi not to tell any thing to Ryou about them.Yugi agreed not to.Bakura didn't seem to want any one to know, not that there was much danger of that being on a deserted island.Because of this, Yugi decided not to tell him that he had told Mou Hitori No Yugi.But, meanwhile, Mou Hitori No Yugi was still wondering around in the forest on the island.He had heard Bakura tell Yugi not to tell Ryou.But, Yami Yugi thought that this was something that Ryou should really be told about.He laughed silently to himself.  
  
That night, the transparent form of Yami wondered through the trees and into the shelter of the cave.Yugi was asleep and Ryou was laying still.He was awake though.But he hadn't heard Yami enter because he was, of corse, transparent and non-material.Yami kneeled down next to Ryou and waved his hand above the boys face.This caught his attention and he looked over at Yami Yugi.Yami Yugi smiled at the teen, who looked, above all, confused.  
"Uh," he said."What is it Yami Yugi?"  
"I know some thing that you don't!" taunted Yami.He wanted to have some fun, so he was in know hurry to get the truth out in the open.  
"Well, I figure you would," Ryou answered."Seeing as how you're about 3000 years older than I am."  
"It's about Yami Bakura!" Yami teased again.Ryou looked puzzled.  
"Mou Hitori No Boku?" he asked.  
"And Yugi!" Yami said.  
"Yami Bakura and Yugi?What are you getting at?" asked Ryou, now terribly confused.  
"Bakura's gay!And Yugi is too!" Yami said, his voice droping to a happy whisper. He wondered how long he could keep this up before Ryou guessed what was going on.  
"Huh?" Ryou asked dumbstriken.  
"They're," he paused for a moment of thought then continued."A bit of an item.About two weeks ago they kissed when you asked Yugi to ask him to summon a duel monster."  
"YAMI!"  
Quickly the tri-color haired boy turned around to look at Yugi.He had evedently woken up.But why?Then Yami saw it.The puzzle and ring had begun to glow when he entered.They had a tendancy to do that when a sennen spirit was walking near them.Yugi was obviously ticked off the his own dark half had told his secret.His normaly big, shy eyes had become narrow, crimson slits.He opened his mouth to say something that no one that innocent looking should ever unpurify their mouth with, but Ryou spoke first.  
"Is it true?" asked Ryou to the other boy.  
Yugi's expression softened.He could be mad at Yami all he wanted, but not at Ryou.Ryou hadn't done anything wrong.Poor guy, Yugi thought, he had just found out that his other half had real, humen emotions, but instead of directing them at his omate, he had directed them at some one else's.Yugi sighed."Yes, Bakura, it's true."  
Ryou looked extreamly sad.Then, slowly, his dark brown eyes seemed to space off and they soon grew all together vacaint.Yugi knew that he was talking to Mou Hitori No Bakura.A bright flash emitted from the puzzle, and Yami Yugi vanished.He obviously didn't want to be here if Yami Bakura came out.After a few minutes, though, life returned to the eyes.The white hair lifted itself up alittle and the eyes grew cold.They hadn't looked that way since the two had first kissed.Yami Bakura was angry, Yugi knew it.His lip curled and he narrowed his eyes.  
"Why'd you tell him?!" Bakura imedeately shouted.  
"I didn't!" Yugi said defensivly."Yami did!"  
"And who told Yami?!" demanded Bakura, his eyes narrowed with disgust.  
"Well, er, I did but-"  
"But nothing!You betrayed my trust!"  
"I told him before you told me not to!I told him the morning after we kissed!"  
"Still.....Why'd you have to confirm it?Couldn't you have lied?!"  
"I'm not going to lie!"  
"Then I'm not going to love you anymore."  
"But you weren't there.You didn't see his face!"  
"I didn't need to."  
Bakura sighed and stood up.He turned his head away from Yugi, but he could tell he was crying.He got up and left the cave.Yugi wanted to follow him.Follow him out into the night, to where ever he was going.But he didn't.He just watched the sliver of sky that was visible beyond the entrance to their shelter.Yugi sighed.It was true, then.Bakura didn't love him any more.His crimson eyes grew teary.Before he'd gotten trapped on this island, he had had a crush on Anzu.But that wasn't love.This was...And now, he had broken Bakura's heart, his trust.And now, his own heart was broken.It was true......love hurts.Especialy broken love. 


	6. Escape

Guardian-I'z gotz 17 reviews on Unbroken Blue!It makz mez happy!  
  
Foregotten-Don't talk like that, you sound like a hic.  
  
Guardian-You're right.  
  
Pure-Disclai-  
  
Guardain-*slaps Pure*Shut up, slut!I don't like you and you aren't even worthy enough to do the disclamer!  
  
Foregotten-But I dun wanna do the disclaimer!  
  
Guardian-No Prob!*poke Chameleon Necklace*  
  
Guardian of the Darkness & Guardian of the Truth-Yes?  
  
Guardian-I really only needed one of you.Um, hikari, yami, why don't you two just do the disclaimer together then.  
  
Darkness and Truth-Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! francise, or anything associated with it.She does not own an island.But she does own Guardian of the Foregotten/Darkness/Truth and, unfortunately, Guardian of the Pure.  
  
Guardian-I couldn't have said it better myself.Well, I could've, but I'm really lazy.  
  
----------------------------Chapter 6: Escape---------------------------  
  
"Bakura!Wait!" Yugi had gone after Bakura after afew moments.  
"No.Leave me alone," the dark spirit screamed back.  
"But Bakura!" yelled Yugi stopping as the other headed up the cliff where the two had first kissed.  
It didn't look silvery tonight.It just looked lonely and foresaken(A/N: I luvz that word!).Bakura sat down on it with his back to Yugi.There was no moon tonight.Even the stars seemed to hesitate to twinkle.Neither boy spoke, no crikets chirpped, no birds flew.The only sound was the distant crashing of the waves as they broke on the rocks.A soft wind blew and rustled boths hair. Yugi sighed and walked up behind Bakura.Softly, he said,"Bakura..."  
"I said leave me alone!" came his salty, tear-soaked words.He didn't yell the words this time.He seemed to know that Yugi would not leave.He didn't force it.  
"Bakura...I didn't mean to hurt you," Yugi said kneeling down behind him as he let his tears fall to the ocean.  
"Well you did," answered the silver-haired boy.  
"I'm sorry," Yugi said.  
"It's alittle late for apologies.The damage is done," he answered, his voice deadly low.  
"Bakura...I love you!" Yugi screamed into the night around the two.  
"Love?I've no use for that.Love is an emotion weak humens feel.All I feel as pain.Not just because that's all I can feel, but, now, as a rule," he said, getting up and wipping the dirt from his legs."Good night, Yugi."  
He walked away back to the cave, with Yugi watching through teary eyes.Bakura's eyes were dry.He did not look as though he'd cried at all.His pale cheecks were not red or tear stained.Yugi's lip quivered.Bakura didn't love him any more...It was true.Bakura had forced it to be true.Suddenly, a flood of tears burst forth from the teen's large eyes.He cried soundlessly into the black night's bitting grip.  
  
Yugi woke up the next day, still on the cliff.A few palm leaves had been placed over him at some point in the night.He guessed he'd cried himself to sleep and Ryou must've come out here and covered him up so he wouldn't get cold.Yugi curled up into a tight ball.He didn't want to get up.He didn't want to go on.He had nothing left.He heard foot steps comming from the forest toward him.He didn't lift his head to see who it was.It's not like it could have been any one else.  
"Yugi?" Ryou asked uncertainly.  
Yugi cruled up tighter, his back to the other boy.Ryou sighed and walked around to the other side of Yugi so he could see him face-to-face. Yugi flipped over so his back was once again to Ryou.He didn't feel much like talking.Not to Ryou, not to Bakura, not to Yami, not to anyone.Ryou walked over to the other side and when Yugi flipped back to the other side again.Ryou jumped on top of him this time so he couldn't move.  
"Yugi!Listen to me!" Ryou pleaded.  
"Get off me!You're bigger than I am!" Yugi yelled.He kicked his legs up trying to get free, but, once again, Ryou was bigger than him and no where near as weak as he looked.  
"No!Listen!" Ryou said.  
"No!Get off!" Yugi said back.  
"Look, I asked Mou Hitori No Boku if he'd bring forth a duel monster to fly us out of here and he said he'd do it!So, at 12:30 today we're leaving the island via the Curse of Dragon," Ryou said.  
"You don't have a Curse of Dragon!" Yugi said relizing this.  
"Yeah, I don't know where it came from but it was in my deck when I was going through it," he answered shruging.  
"Okay," said Yugi, still wondering about how he got a Curse of Dragon and thinking he should check his deck once he got home.  
  
It was a week later.They'd rode back on the Curse of Dragon with out incident and gotten home.Yugi didn't see Bakura at all anymore.The other seemed to avoid him.His Curse of Dragon card was missing, after all.Ryou laughed and handed him the one they'd rode home on.Yugi still loved Bakura, and it hurt terribly to think about him.Every time he saw a theif or a Dark Necrophear, he got a terrible ache down in the pit of his stomache.But, with time, he learned to get used to it.But that didn't make it hurt any less...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Guardian-Owaru.Well, there we end it.R&R.There will be no sequal, as I don't like to write non-humor fics very much.But if you like strange cupples, check out Guardian Sphinx.It's so strange you'll puke!^_~ 


	7. Chapter 00Alternate Ending

Guardian-%&@#!$#!%@!!!  
  
Foregotten-She's upset because she has to write an alternate ending.  
  
Guardian-Appearently, people don't like angsty endings and every thing must end HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!  
  
Foregotten-*backs away*  
  
Guardian-So I've decided to do an alternate ending to Unbroken Blue.You guys better review for this!I am so unhappy about it!  
  
Foregotten-Diclamer; KISS MY WHITE ASS!And refer to the other disclaimers....  
  
------------Chapter 00:ALTERNATE ENDING-----------  
  
Yugi sat and stared out of the cave.He'd get over it, Yugi told himself.He just had to get over it.Yugi just sat and waited for him to come back.But his eyelids grew heavy and sleep clouded his eyes.He feel asleep before Bakura re-entered the shelter.  
Bakura had spoken with Ryou while he was out of the cave. Ryou had said he'd thought nothing less of him for feeling love, even if it was towards Yugi.Bakura now stood over the sleeping Yugi, watching him in his angelic state.He sighed.Well, if Ryou said that it didn't mater...it didn't matter.He pulled some palm leaves up over Yugi and laid down besiade him and wrapped his arms around the boys waist.He buried his head in Yugi's hair and fell fast to sleep.  
  
Yugi opened his crimson eyes.He felt imediately the grip around him.He turned his head to see Bakura's face resting in his hair.Yugi smiled.He'd gotten over it.He knew he'd get over it.  
  
They never did get off that island.They didn't want to.They just stayed there, forever in each others arms.Forever in love.Forever surrounded by the ocean-- a big sheet of unbroken blue......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Guardian-There.That's it.Four tiny paragraphs.I hope you're happy.*glare*  
  
Foregotten-R&R.Don't falme, or she'll kill you! 


End file.
